disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bigfoot
Bigfoot, also known as Sasquatch, is a large, hairy, ape-like creature thought by some to inhabit the Pacific Northwest of North America. While the existence of Bigfoot has been a subject of debate and mystery in the real world, Bigfoot (and occasionally Bigfoots) has appeared as a notable character throughout some Disney media. Appearances in Disney media ''Goof Troop thumb|left|The female Bigfoot from the ''[[Goof Troop episode "Winter Blunderland".]] A female Bigfoot guest stars in the episode "Winter Blunderland", sporting a rather different design from the male Bigfoot that would later appear in A Goofy Movie. She lived alone in a furnished mountain cave. When Pete learned of a Bigfoot sighting in a TV news report, he took a trip to the mountains to get a photo of Goofy dressed as Bigfoot, in an attempt to earn himself fame and publicity. However, the real Bigfoot showed up unexpectedly and brought Pete back to her cave. Pete tried to trick her into letting herself be taken back to his car lot, but when Goofy (still dressed as Bigfoot) came crashing into her cave, Bigfoot mistook him for a male of her kind and took a shine to him, kicking Pete out of the cave so she could be alone with Goofy. She tried to woo Goofy by treating him to a romantic date of dinner and dancing, and refused to let him leave. When Goofy finally managed to get outside the cave, Max and P.J. mistook him for the real Bigfoot and tried to bag him, which sent the three of them tumbling down the mountainside, leaving the real Bigfoot in heartbroken tears back at the cave's entrance. Later, Pete returned to Bigfoot's cave with a camera crew only to find Bigfoot gone. She'd gone after Goofy and the boys, only to find Goofy's disguise left on the ground. Assuming the worst upon seeing the costume, Bigfoot broke down in tears. She returned to her cave with the costume, where she lay it to rest nearby, marking a grave for it with a stick. Witnessing this act, Pete hatched a plan to disguise himself like he did with Goofy, in hopes that Bigfoot would take to him like she did with Goofy. Initially fooled, Bigfoot was overjoyed by the sight of the disguised Pete, but quickly realized he was an impostor once she smelled him. Pete did his best impression of Goofy to convince her otherwise, but when she overheard him plotting to capture her, she chased him up a tree and accidentally caused an avalanche. The snow chased her off and sent Pete tumbling down the mountain, crashing into a lodge. The man who originally reported the initial Bigfoot sighting at the beginning of the episode found Pete knocked out in his costume and mistook him for Bigfoot. The disguised Pete was locked in a cage and handcuffed with his mouth taped closed, drawing much business to the lodge as people came from all over to see him, believing him to be the real Bigfoot. Max and P.J. laughed at Pete's predicament while Goofy (no longer in disguise) was once more chased through the woods by the lovesick Bigfoot. ''A Goofy Movie thumb|right|250px|Bigfoot scares away [[Goofy and Max Goof in ''A Goofy Movie]] A male Bigfoot serves as a minor antagonist in this movie. He was first seen standing over a piece of steak owned by Pete and eating a tree bark. He is about to eat the steak, but he follows it to the lake and gets accidentally lured by Goofy and Max using a fishing pole. Bigfoot then scares Goofy and Max back to camp and has them trapped in their car while Pete and P.J. escape in their RV. He then pulls off pieces of the camera, and then throws the car keys away when Goofy and Max notice that he has them. He then makes an act on sock puppets and runs back. When he looks at Goofy trying to get a can of alphabet soup on the front of their car, he comes back to Goofy and Max, but he got hit. However, a set of headphones landed into his ears and listens to the song "Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees and he enjoys listening to it. Bigfoot was lastly seen getting on top of their car and starting to fall asleep. Bigfoot was not seen for the rest of the film, but he lets Goofy and Max go and returns all their stuff before returning to his family. ''Timon & Pumbaa thumb|right Naturally, a Bigfoot appears in the ''Timon & Pumbaa episode "Bigfoot, Littlebrain". As Timon reads a tabloid newspaper, he stumbles upon a photograph of Bigfoot, who Pumbaa idolizes because he is hairy, dirty, smelly and wanders around doing nothing; just like them. The warthog aims to search for Bigfoot, which Timon objects to until he gains interest in the cloud of bugs in the photo. During their search, they discover a huge footprint in the ground. Shortly afterwards, Timon is accidentally stepped on by Bigfoot himself. Bigfoot asks the two if they'd like to be his friends, to which they respond by eating the many bugs circling his head. After their feast, Timon and Pumbaa proceed to leave, but Bigfoot is left lonely and upset due to the loss of his bug companions. Realizing this with guilt, Pumbaa coheres Timon into staying with Bigfoot. Overjoyed, Bigfoot begins playing games with them. The next morning, Timon and Pumbaa come up with a plan to distract Bigfoot while they find him some new friends. They capture swarms of flies from a swamp, but Bigfoot ultimately befriends a butterfly instead. Timon and Pumbaa wind up frantically trying to swat at the bugs they caught, while Bigfoot tells his new butterfly companion that he taught them how to play that game. ''Donald Duck Adventures A male Bigfoot and a female Bigfoot appear together in ''Donald Duck Adventures issue 17, they live together in the forest. While Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were watching TV news report about the existence of Bigfoot, they go out to the forest spending time for lunch, but Donald gets dressed as a male Bigfoot and was mistaken by Huey, Dewey, and Louie with the real Bigfoot. Real female Bigfoot comes next to Donald, falls in love with him but the male Bigfoot gets jealous of Donald and almost hits him with a tree, but was crushed by rocks. When Donald still spends time dating the female Bigfoot, Huey, Dewey, and Louie talk with a hunter about the costume that Donald used, they go out and hunts the female Bigfoot for a jail. The male Bigfoot didn’t dies, he stares Donald, but was sad because the female Bigfoot was kidnapped, Donald decides to save the female Bigfoot and takes her back to the forest. Male Bigfoot and female Bigfoot wave for Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie when they are in a airplane traveling. ''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' In The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets, issue 4, Sam the Eagle rails against gullibility, using belief in Sasquatch as an example. Behind Sam, a Sasquatch happens by and becomes offended. Unaware of the creature's presence, Sam continues his tirade even as the Sasquatch reaches menacingly for Sam's head. Miss Piggy suddenly appears and defeats the Sasquatch in hand-to-hand combat. Sam finishes his editorial, unaware of having been in any danger. ''Phineas and Ferb thumb|right|350px Bigfoot is prominently mentioned throughout the episode "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!", but does not make a physical appearance. Grandpa Clyde sings a song about Bigfoot to Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside Girls and other kids. Later that night, Phineas tells a scary story about Bigfoot. The kids are scared, and then "Bigfoot" appears. Phineas then reveals that it was just Ferb controlling fake Bigfoots. Candace however, gets annoyed by the prank. Phineas then warns Candace that her screaming might attract a real Bigfoot. Candace then mocks him, saying that will never happen. As she says this, a real "Bigfoot" approaches Candace from behind. She sees him and asks what it is made of, asking if it was "Popsicle sticks and glitter", but Phineas tells her that it was a real Bigfoot. It then eats Candace, shocking everyone and making them run away, screaming. Candace and Grandma Betty Jo then come out of the back, laughing. They leave to get the kids and drink hot cocoa. Dr. Doofenshmirtz hears the screaming and tries to find where it is coming from, but falls off his vacation home. Later, he comes back up covered in leaves. His date thinks he is Bigfoot and knocks him off. She hears his screaming and realizes she knocked off Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After the kids left, he falls on the strings of Phineas and Ferb's Bigfoot. He tries to clean off the leaves but the Bigfoot dummies by made Ferb appear making Doofenshmirtz run away in terror. Candace is then seen telling the kids that she got them, saying only immature people would believe in monsters. She then sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz being chased by the Bigfoot dummies. She screams and runs into the house. The kids look and see nothing. Baljeet comments that she overacts too much, and everyone agrees. Gravity Falls Bigfoot appears for a split second in the opening theme. [[DuckTales (2017 series)|''DuckTales (2017)]] thumb|right|200px A sentient version of Bigfoot named Gavin appears in the episode The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!. Prior to the events of the episode, Gavin was found with a thorn in his paw by Huey, who removed the thorn, hoarded him in McDuck Manor, and named him Tenderfeet. However, Gavin secretly takes advantage of Huey's kindness to crash at the manor. When Huey overhears Scrooge preparing to search for an intruder who is searching for his Number One Dime, Huey misinterprets the vow as Scrooge catching on to "Tenderfeet," and has his brothers keep "Tenderfeet" away from Scrooge. During this, Louie discovers Gavin's secret. Though Gavin threatens Louie, Louie shaves some hair from Gavin to convince Huey and Dewey that Gavin needs to return to the forest. Scrooge manages to catch Gavin as the boys return him to the forest, but the boys convince Scrooge not to kill Gavin. Before Gavin is set free, Louie smirks in victory. ''Vampirina thumb|right Bigfoot was first mentioned by Boris as his old college roommate in "Vamping Trip" and makes first his appearance in "Uncle Bigfoot" as an old friend of the Hauntley family and Vee (who calls him Uncle Bob) plans some activities to do for his birthday. Gallery Bigfoot-1987.jpg Bigfoot sleeve.jpg 1987-bigfoot-2.jpg 4232476.jpg Bigfoot.png|Listening to "Stayin' Alive" and dancing bigfoot 02.png|Bigfoot peeking his eye through the underwear 059-A-Goofy-Movie-BigFoot.jpg bigfoot 06.png.jpg DonaldDuckAdventures 17.jpeg|Bigfoot in a Donald Duck comic book Bigfoot is funny.jpg|Bigfoot laughing playing with socks Bigfoot smelling.png Bigfoot whipped.jpg Bigfoot laughter.jpg Bigfoot yawning.jpg The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 4.png The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 18.png|Bigfoot in 2017's ''DuckTales Gavin (DuckTales).png DuckTales Tenderfeet.jpg Sasquatch Pack.png Sasquatch 2017.jpg BigfootLittlebrain screencap.png BigfootLittlebrain screencap3.png Sasquatch.png|Bigfoot in Timon & Pumbaa Bigfoot prank.png Uncle-Bigfoot-08.png Trivia *Though Bigfoot does not make an appearance in the original 1987 DuckTales animated series, a female Bigfoot is mentioned in the episode "Ducky Horror Picture Show", in which she is said to be a member of Monsters Unanimous. *In the French dub of A Goofy Movie, Bigfoot is instead referred to as the Yeti. *In An Extremely Goofy Movie, there is a tall and skinny member of the Gammas who looks like a shaved counterpart of Bigfoot's original design from the previous film, due to having the same black snout. A conspiracy theory that they're the same character, but Disney likely just wanted to recycle a preexisting design. See also *Yeti - Asia External links *Bigfoot at Non-Alien Creatures Wiki *Bigfoot on Villains Wiki * *Bigfoot on Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki Category:Males Category:Comic characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Giants Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Apes Category:Vampirina characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:Live-action characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Goof Troop characters